The present invention relates generally to toys and video games and more particularly, to a set of interconnecting toys, used in connection with a video game, whose physical arrangement controls aspects of the game.
Toys provide for, and encourage, physical play, allowing objects from a player's imagination to take on a physical representation. In this way, physical play makes abstract ideas concrete in the mind of the player.
Video games provide a different sort of play from traditional toys. Rather than leaving actions and consequence entirely up to the players imagination, video games are able to react to the player and change the experience during play.
While toys provide physical play, they provide very static experiences. Because of the physical limitations of toys, they cannot change as they are played with except in very limited ways. Meanwhile, video games provide very dynamic experiences that adjust and adapt as players continue to interact with them, but lack hands-on play. Therefore, there is a need to combine the strengths of toys and video games, hands-on interaction with physical pieces and the dynamic and reactive possibilities through digital content.